1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for the continuous wet-heat treatment of a long cloth which may be particularly liable to form curled selvages and creases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a continuous treatment of a cloth such as scouring, bleaching, dyeing, resin finish and weight reduction, it is common practice to soak the cloth with a treating solution, and then to subject the cloth to heat treatment and wet-heat treatment selectively. In a wet-heat treatment, it is conventional to soak the cloth with hot water by use of a spray (nozzle) or a water tank provided in the steamer body specifically for the application of a sufficient amount of wet-heat to the cloth.
As for the means of applying wet-heat sufficiently to a cloth, for example, by immersing the cloth in hot water in a water tank, a plurality of guide rollers are provided in the steamer body, the cloth is transported continuously through the steamer body in up and down shake-like undulations and is immersed repeatedly in hot water. However, by such means, curled selvages and creases frequently occur in the cloth is in its width direction while the cloth being pulled up out of the water and into the air. This is particularly a problem when the cloth is an opened one, thus having a natural tendency to form curled selvages. Accordingly, it is impossible to carry out a continuous wet-heat treatment of the cloth in a flat state.